


Легенда Темного озера

by berenica



Series: Русальи сказки [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, M/M, Romance, Русалка | нимфа | nimfa | Rusalka (Slavic Mythology & Folklore), русалка - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На берегах Темного озера происходит много удивительного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Легенда Темного озера

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ulissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulissa/gifts).



> Предупреждение: тотальное АУ, автора несло в хвост и в гриву, вольное обращение с народными традициями и легендами.
> 
> Примечание 1: посвящается моей дорогой рыбе на голове — **uliss-a**.  
>  Примечание 2: первый фик из цикла «Русальи сказки».

Гарри мчался через лес, едва разбирая дорогу. В ушах еще звенели проклятия дяди Вернона. «Порченый мальчишка, чтоб тебя оборотень сожрал, чтоб тебя ведьма уморила, чтоб ты сгинул навсегда в лесу!» А ведь всего-то уронил пирог — и не на пол же! Ну разломился, есть же все равно можно! Гарри запнулся о корень и растянулся во весь рост, тяжело дыша. 

Вокруг был вековечный лес: мох укутывал бурелом и стволы деревьев пышным зеленым одеялом, свисал до самой земли неровными клочьями, словно истлевшая одежда. Утоптанная тропа пахла сыростью. Гарри оглядел перемазанную рубаху и вздохнул: возвращаться в дом в таком виде нельзя, тетка живьем его сожрет не хуже любой ведьмы. Он встал и побрел к озеру. Нечисти он не боялся: от матери ему достался амулет, пропитанный муравьиным маслом холщовый мешочек с сушеной полынью, его еще сам Старый Альбус заговаривал. При мысли о давно умершей матери Гарри по привычке потянулся сжать амулет в кулаке и застыл — бечевы на шее не было. Он развернулся и помчался обратно, туда, где его подстерег коварный корень. Рухнув на колени, он обшарил мох и заросли папоротника у тропы, но нашел только большого жирного слизня. И тут он вспомнил, как дядя Вернон сгреб его за ворот рубахи. Наверное, тогда бечева и оборвалась. Гарри задумался, кусая губы. Домой возвращаться пока нельзя, да и рубаху надо выстирать. Придется сначала идти к озеру. Вот только без амулета… Он решительно тряхнул головой: ничего не случится, в конце концов, за всю свою жизнь он ни разу не видел ни одного сверхъественного существа. 

***

Тропа вывела его к поросшему осокой и камышом берегу озера. Гарри быстро разделся, выстирал, как смог, рубаху и штаны, разложил их сушиться на солнцепеке и прилег в камышовой тени. Вокруг стрекотали кузнечики, где-то неподалеку пела коноплянка, плеск воды о берег и шорох трав убаюкивали. Гарри сам не заметил, как задремал. Разбудил его сильный всплеск. Он открыл глаза и прислушался: казалось, что большая рыба бьет по воде хвостом. Перевернувшись на живот, Гарри подполз поближе к берегу и осторожно раздвинул толстые стебли камыша. 

Он едва сдержал вскрик: на горбатом камне футах в десяти от берега сидела самая настоящая русалка и раздраженно била хвостом по воде. Гарри слышал рассказы о русалках — обольстительных красавицах с длинными зелеными волосами. Он прищурился: русалка сидела к нему спиной, и ее зеленые, неровно обрезанные волосы едва достигали — удивительно широких для женщины — плеч. Гарри стало смешно. Вот уж недаром и тетка, и дядя, и братец Дадли называли его несуразным и порченым. Впервые в жизни он увидел самую настоящую нечисть — и та какая-то неправильная. Русалка вдруг развернулась, и смех застрял у Гарри в горле: это была вовсе не женщина. У сидящего на камне существа были не только широкие плечи, но и худощавая, совсем неженская грудь, большой крючковатый нос и пронзительные черные глаза. Глаза, которые уставились прямо на Гарри.

— Ну-ка, ну-ка, — сказала «не-русалка» низким глубоким голосом, — кто тут у нас. 

Гарри будто заворожили, он забыл, как дышать, как двигаться, забыл, что нужно бежать или хотя бы отползти подальше от воды. В мгновение ока бездонные, затягивающие, словно в омут, глаза оказались прямо перед ним, лица коснулись влажные пальцы.

— Ты пахнешь вереском, мальчик, — прошептал удивительный незнакомец и легонько прикоснулся губами к губам Гарри.

***

— …Я потянулся к нему, клянусь, сам не знаю, что это было за наваждение, а он вдруг засмеялся, да так зло, и я вдруг увидел, какие у него страшные острые зубы, и меня словно ударило что-то. Я отпихнул его и кинулся бежать. Чудом сообразил, что одежда сохнет неподалеку, а то бы так голым и прибежал. — Гарри перевел дыхание и посмотрел на сжатый в кулаке холщовый мешочек. — Мой амулет нашелся дома на полу. Бечева оборвалась, когда дядя Вернон устроил мне трепку. 

Его лучшая и единственная подруга Гермиона, дочь мельника, смотрела на него округлившимися глазами.

— Гарри… — прошептала она, — как думаешь, он тебя отпустил?

— Что? Ты же слышала, я его отпихнул, — пожал плечами Гарри.

Гермиона помотала головой:

— Он тебе позволил. У русалок очень сильные чары, сам бы ты не смог их сбросить. Может, он специально показал тебе, что опасен.

— Зачем ему это надо? Я был полностью в его власти, никакой угрозы ему от меня не было. Утопил бы и все.

Гермиона поджала губы и задумалась.

— Ты когда-нибудь слышала о русалках мужского пола? — не удержался Гарри. 

— Нет… Но… как-то же у них должны быть дети?

— А я думал, что они заманивают и топят людей, чтобы те превратились в новых русалок, — поддразнил ее Гарри. — И потом я не заметил у него ничего… ну… 

Они оба покраснели и уставились в разные стороны.

— Не снимай больше амулет, — наконец посоветовала Гермиона. 

***

Гарри сидел за дальним амбаром и задумчиво жевал колосок. Разросшийся куст малины надежно защищал его от зоркого взгляда тетки, которая непременно отвесила бы ему подзатыльник за безделье. 

Прошло уже несколько дней, но случившееся у озера никак не шло из головы. Загадка русалки-мужчины разжигала любопытство, желание все выяснить. Гарри вспомнил зеленоватые волосы и пронзительный взгляд темных глаз и поежился. Второй раз его могут и не отпустить. Он не признался Гермионе, но, поразмыслив, согласился с ней, что ему дали уйти. И эта тайна тоже его мучила. Он невольно коснулся губ, а потом стиснул амулет, отгоняя дурные мысли.

— Га-арри! Где ты, остолоп? Съезди-ка на мельницу!

Гарри выплюнул остатки колоска и поспешил к конюшне. 

***

На обратном пути в телегу забралась Гермиона. 

— Гарри, я спросила у бабки про русалку-мужчину, — взбудоражено зашептала она. — Ох, и влетело мне от нее. 

— За что? — удивился Гарри.

— Она сказала, что мне не о нечисти нужно думать, а о муже, — опустила глаза Гермиона. — Все уши прожужжала мне, какой младший сын у кузнеца из соседней деревни. Будто я не знаю, какой он разиня да еще и рыжий. Ну, неважно, слушай. Я у нее выпытала. Ей еще ее бабка рассказывала, что в озере живет водяной. Только его не видел никто уже лет сто, поэтому, наверное, и забыли. Он… ну, вроде как мужчина, только на русалку похож.

— Водяной? — повторил Гарри. — Погоди, но водяной же живет у вас, под мельничным колесом. Я слышал, что это вроде старик, да и на человека мало похож.

Гермиона пожала плечами: 

— Может, в озере он другой.

— И что, он тоже заманивает к себе людей?

— Нет, он не заманивает, это забавы русалок. А он выбирает себе красивую девушку, и тогда она непременно топится, и он берет ее в жены. 

— Что значит выбирает? И почему она тогда топится?

— Не знаю. Я тоже спросила, но бабка заплевалась и велела больше не спрашивать и даже не думать.

— Значит, водяной. И что теперь?

— Да ничего. Не ходи больше на озеро и амулета не снимай. 

***

Гарри навалился на журавль и с усилием опустил ведро на землю.

— Осторожно, не расплескай там все! — окрикнула с крыльца тетка.

Подняв тяжелые ведра, Гарри подошел к крыльцу:

— Куда их? — Он глянул на ведро. Там, сквозь водяную рябь проступало лицо с крючковатым носом и пронзительными черными глазами. Гарри пошатнулся, ведра с грохотом стукнулись о ступеньку. Тетка что-то заорала, но Гарри не разобрал ни слова. Он с ужасом и изумлением смотрел на мокрые ступени, на лужу, в которой он очутился. По луже вдруг пробежала рябь, и на ногу плеснуло крошечной волной.

Гарри попятился. Потом повернулся и побежал.

***

Завидев берег озера, Гарри остановился и согнулся пополам, пытаясь отдышаться. Неимоверно хотелось пить, но с этим стоило подождать.

Не скрываясь, он вышел на берег. На камне сидел водяной и ухмылялся. 

— Чего тебе нужно? — закричал Гарри. — Что за шутки? 

— Пришел, — протянул водяной. — Я знал, что ты придешь.

— И почему это? 

— А ты подойди ближе, я шепну на ушко. — Водяной призывно махнул хвостом, так что брызги полетели в сторону Гарри. 

Гарри почему-то разозлился.

— Думаешь, я боюсь тебя? Говори, чего надо?

Водяной соскользнул в воду и подплыл поближе к берегу, так, что если бы не зеленые волосы, его было бы не отличить от человека.

— Не боишься, так подойди.

Гарри упрямо сжал губы и подошел к самой кромке воды.

— Ну?

Водяной покачал головой.

— Ближе.

— А сам-то что? В прошлый раз…

— В прошлый раз было глубоко, а я не собираюсь ползать тут на мелководье, словно выброшенная на берег гигантская рыбина, — неожиданно рявкнул водяной и хлопнул по воде хвостом, подняв тучу брызг. — Не хочешь подходить, так убирайся.

Гарри заморгал, а потом засмеялся.

— Какой сварливый. Ладно, давай так. Я зайду по колено, так хватит?

Водяной смерил его хмурым взглядом и кивнул. 

— Погоди, штаны закатаю. Только не плещи так больше, а то я весь вымокну. 

Гарри зашел в воду по колено. Водяной не сводил с него глаз, и от его взгляда по спине и рукам бежали мурашки. А, может, в этом была виновата холодная вода.

— Ну? 

Водяной молчал.

— Послушай, я тут не собираюсь стоять… — И тут водяной кинулся на него, цепко обхватил руками и потащил прочь от берега.

Гарри в панике замахал руками и ногами. Нет, он ни за что не дастся, не позволит утянуть себя на дно. Он заехал по чему-то пяткой, водяной зашипел, и Гарри с головой ушел под воду. Его тут же вытащили, отплевывающегося и кашляющего, и бесцеремонно взгромоздили на что-то твердое. Гарри схватился за это твердое с отчаянием утопающего — ведь его же топили? — и тут низкий насмешливый голос произнес:

— Вот так-то лучше.

Гарри открыл глаза. Он даже не понял, когда успел зажмуриться. Он лежал на горбатом камне, а водяной, поставив локти на камень, довольно кривил губы. Гарри захлопал себя по груди в поисках амулета, и водяной приподнял бровь. 

— Это не сработает.

— Ч-что? 

— Твой амулет не сработает. Ты позволил коснуться себя, когда был без него, и теперь он тебя не защитит. 

— И что? Ты меня теперь утопишь? — с вызовом спросил Гарри, глядя в черные глаза. По телу снова прошла дрожь. Водяной был совсем близко, от него пахло ряской, зеленые волосы висели мокрыми сосульками, на плечах блестели капельки воды, длинные пальцы с зеленоватыми ногтями расслабленно лежали на камне. 

— У тебя глаза цвета омута в полуденный зной, — невпопад ответил водяной и, опустив веки, глубоко вдохнул.

— Я думал, что омуты — черные, — неуверенно отозвался Гарри, разглядывая длинные зеленые ресницы. Весь его запал неожиданно сошел на нет.

Не открывая глаз, водяной покачал головой.

— Ты — водяной? — спросил Гарри тихо.

Водяной уставился на него, не мигая. Потом склонил голову, словно кивая.

— Можно и так сказать. Я полукровка. 

— Я не понимаю.

— Мой отец водяной, но я был зачат с живой женщиной. 

— Такое бывает? — ужаснулся Гарри.

Водяной прищурился:

— Испугался?

— Я уже сказал, что не боюсь тебя, — упрямо ответил Гарри. 

Водяной хмыкнул.

— У тебя имя есть? — спросил Гарри.

Глаза водяного сверкнули:

— Ты хочешь узнать мое имя?

— Ну, раз уж мы с тобой тут толкуем, так почему бы не познакомиться.

Водяной долго смотрел на него, словно это он, Гарри, был невиданным водяным чудищем, а потом ответил:

— Северус.

***

Дни понеслись, будто вспугнутые рыбки. Гарри ел, спал, выполнял поручения, молча выслушивал теткину ругань, терпел тумаки и тычки от дяди и братца. Жизнь казалась сном, странным и чужим. Только воспоминания о том, как гибкий сильный хвост обвил его тело, поддерживая, когда Гарри соскользнул с камня в воду, как в холодных объятиях водяного его бросило в жар, расцвечивали мир вокруг, возвращали аромат еде и сладость сну. 

Он снова пошел к озеру и долго сидел на берегу, сам не зная, на что надеется. Звать Северуса ему в голову не пришло, но тот все же и сам появился, и тогда Гарри предложил вместе поплавать и засмеялся в ответ на недоуменно поднятую бровь. Потом они сидели на теплом камне, Гарри разглядывал серебристо-зеленую чешую хвоста и думал, какая она на ощупь. А когда Северус спросил его, о чем он думает, Гарри покраснел, словно маков цвет, а Северус загадочно улыбнулся и плеснул по воде хвостом. 

***

— Что с тобой? Ходишь, будто в воду опущенный. — Гермиона вытащила кусок овечьего сыра и хлеб. — Будешь?

Гарри рассеянно отломил горбушку и уперся затылком в стену амбара. 

— В воду опущенный, — повторил он, глядя на верхушки деревьев вдалеке. — Да.

— Да что с тобой? — Гермиона внимательно посмотрела на него. — Ты… Ты же больше не ходил к озеру? 

Гарри сглотнул, забытая горбушка упала на землю. 

— Мне кажется, мы подружились, — признался он Гермионе. 

— С кем? 

— С тем водяным, с Северусом. 

Гермиона ахнула.

— Гарри, откуда ты знаешь его имя?

— Спросил его, — недоуменно пожал плечами Гарри. — Мы с ним разговаривали, ну я и…

Гермиона схватила его за руку, до боли впившись ногтями.

— Ты знаешь, что еще мне тогда сказала бабка? Имя водяного знает только его нареченная. 

— Ну… Э-э… — промямлил Гарри, пытаясь вырвать руку. — Я же не девушка, так что все в порядке. 

Гермиона покачала головой. 

— Не нравится мне это, Гарри. Зачем ты туда снова ходил? Разве ты не понимаешь, что с нечистью шутить нельзя!

— Я не думаю, что это опасно, он не пытался меня утопить или заманить в воду… — Гарри вспомнил, как впервые очутился на горбатом камне, и стушевался.

— Я снова поговорю с бабкой, — решительно сказала Гермиона. — Приласкаюсь к ней, скажу, что сын кузнеца мне нравится, и все вызнаю. А ты береги себя, пожалуйста.

***

Гермиону Гарри, конечно, не послушал. К озеру его влекло непреодолимо, стоило чуть задуматься, как ноги сами несли его к заветной тропе. Стоило же оказаться рядом с Северусом, как Гарри будто вновь оживал и становился самим собой.

— Эй, Северус, посторонись! — Гарри, смеясь, взгромоздился на толстую, нависшую над водой ветку ивы. 

Северус поднял голову и оскалился, показывая острые зубы, но Гарри знал, что он забавляется.

— Прыгаю! — завопил он и сиганул в воду. Вынырнув, он весело потряс мокрой головой. Сильный хвост обвил его ноги, и он не смог сдержать дрожи.

— Ты дрожишь, — тихо сказал Северус, склонившись к нему так близко, что его волосы мазнули Гарри по плечу. — Тебе холодно?

— Нет. Я… 

Холодные губы прижались к его губам, чужой язык на секунду скользнул в рот, — и Северус отстранился. Закрыв глаза, он продолжал держать Гарри в объятиях. 

— Ты очень горячий, — наконец сказал он.

Гарри невольно облизнулся. Он улыбнулся, хотя его трясло, а сердце пыталось выскочить из груди:

— А ты холодный и мокрый, меня будто лягушка поцеловала. — В темных глазах блеснул гнев, и Гарри добавил: — Поцелуй меня еще раз. 

И Северус поцеловал его еще. И еще. И еще. А когда Гарри, совсем забывшись, скользнул ладонями по его спине и коснулся чешуи, Северус уронил голову ему на плечо и застонал. И тут наверху кто-то захихикал. Гарри дернулся, и если бы не удерживающий его хвост, ушел бы под воду. 

— Чш-ш, это всего лишь русалки.

— Русалки? — Гарри вытаращил глаза. — Я никогда не видел русалок. — Он задрал подбородок и принялся вертеть головой, пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь в зеленых листьях.

— И это говорит мальчишка, который только что целовался с нашим принцем! — наверху заливисто рассмеялись. 

Гарри удивленно посмотрел на Северуса. Он ведь и правда только что целовался с водяным и… Что?

— Принцем?

— Мой отец — хозяин этого озера.

— На мельнице тоже живет водяной, — зачем-то сказал Гарри.

— Это старый хрыч Аберфорт, — посетовала русалка сверху, — тысячу лет без малого терпели его выходки, надеялись, что он женится и угомонится, да куда там, у него одни сомы на уме. Вот мы и выгнали его в падь под мельницей.

Она вдруг рыбкой скользнула с ветвей в воду, и Гарри наконец увидел ее. У нее были темно-зеленые волосы и нечеловеческие глаза с вертикальными зрачками. Она подмигнула Гарри, и хвост Северуса сильнее сжал его ноги. Русалка захихикала.

— Удачной охоты, Северус.

***

Уже начало светать, когда Гарри возвратился домой. Губы горели от поцелуев, и его трясло, словно в лихорадке. Стукаясь о стены, едва соображая, он ввалился в амбар, вскарабкался по лестнице и упал в сено. Кто-то заворочался рядом.

— Гарри? Гарри! 

— Гермиона? Что ты тут делаешь? 

— Гарри, где ты был? Я ждала тебя, ждала, ох, уже светает, мне нужно домой, пока не хватились. Слушай, — взволнованно шептала Гермиона, — бабка мне все рассказала. Я ей призналась, что моя подруга встретила водяного, и она все выложила. Представляешь, у нее была двоюродная сестра, старшая, она ее и не видела никогда. Но только эта сестра однажды встретила водяного. И как бы ни пытались ее привести в чувство, она все ходила, будто уже не на этом свете живет, запирали ее, хотели замуж выдать, а она все равно убежала и утопилась. И вот бабка от своей бабки знает, как это бывает. Водяной выбирает деву и целует ее, потом она должна спросить его имя, а потом сама спросить о поцелуе. И вот тогда она пойдет и утопится, хоть что ты с ней делай. Так что, Гарри, думаю, тут нам не о чем волноваться, но ты все равно лучше больше не ходи к озеру, а вдруг он русалок на тебя напустит или под воду утянет. Бабка мне строго-настрого запретила ходить к озеру и подругу велела отговорить, пока не поздно. 

— Поздно, Гермиона, — прошептал Гарри и мечтательно улыбнулся.

— Что ты сказал? — Гермиона вдруг шумно принюхалась. — Чем это пахнет так? Болотной водой будто. 

— М-м.

— Гарри, обещай мне, что ты не пойдешь к озеру. Скоро праздник, девушки будут женихов выбирать, все красавицы соберутся, может, и тебе кто-нибудь приглянется. 

— М-м.

Гермиона обеспокоенно посмотрела на алеющие в предрассветном полумраке щеки Гарри и вздохнула.

***

— Эй, поворачивайся, что ты ходишь, как неживой? Давай, давай, запрягай скорее, на ярмарке ждать не будут. Если я из-за тебя опоздаю и ничего не продам, то запру завтра в сарае на всю ночь, и пусть тебя ведьмы заберут! — Дядя Вернон довольно расхохотался. 

Гарри завязывал ремни, укладывал в телегу мешки, плед для вечно мерзнущей тетки, но видел только горящие черные глаза и слышал лишь плеск воды. 

— Эй! — Его грубо схватили за шиворот и тряхнули. — Да что с тобой, малый, захвати-ка плошку, воды на дорогу напиться. 

Вода. Гарри развернулся и, не чуя ног, пошел в сарай, где хранили всякую утварь. Вода, прохладная, как поцелуи Северуса. Окошко в сарае было совсем крошечным, свет туда почти не проникал, так что пришлось шарить по полке впотьмах. И тут тяжелая дверь сарая с натужным хрипом захлопнулась. Гарри обернулся и услышал, как продевают в петли замок. Он вдруг очнулся и кинулся к двери. 

— Вот так-то, малый. Посиди тут пока, проспись. Хватит по девкам бегать, вечно тебя не найти. Приедем — так уж и быть, выпущу. 

***

Гарри проспал весь день и проснулся, когда небо в окошке окрасилось яростно-красным закатным светом. Во дворе было тихо, дядя с теткой и братцем Дадли, наверное, остались ночевать в соседней деревне. Придется ждать до утра. Гарри устроился на полу поудобнее, прислонился к стене и закрыл глаза. Очнулся он, будто резко вынырнул из ласковой озерной глубины. За окном было совсем светло. Он взобрался на шаткий стол и выглянул в окошко. Тетка перебирала на крыльце ягоды, братец Дадли сидел рядом и лопал то, что не подходило для варенья. 

— Тетя! — крикнул Гарри. — Тетя, выпусти меня!

— Ключ у отца! А отец на мельнице! — крикнул в ответ братец Дадли и захохотал, будто сказал невесть какую остроумную шутку.

К вечеру Гарри совсем проголодался. За сутки с лишним ему удалось только выпить застоявшейся воды из забытого в сарае кувшина и съесть огурец, которым запустил в окошко братец Дадли. Смеркалось, вот уже и тетка с братцем засобирались к реке, на поляне у которой на праздник Середины Лета собирались окрестные деревни, а дяди все не было. Неужели его и правда решили оставить здесь на всю ночь? В праздник Середины лета никто не оставался дома, даже больные и немощные. Верили, что ведьмы, русалки и всякая нежить выходит из леса и может пробраться в дом. Гарри сжал в кулаке амулет. Нечисти он не боялся, но что если Северус будет его искать и не найдет? 

За окном совсем стемнело. Вдалеке завыла собака, за стеной вдруг послышались шорох и возня. Гарри замер, прислушиваясь, почти не дыша. Кто-то шумно обнюхивал стену под окном. Потом тихонько захихикали, по-старушечьи. 

— Пошла прочь, ведьма, — неожиданно раздался девичий голос от двери. — Разве не знаешь, чье это?

— Ох, обозналась, — проблеял дребезжащий старушечий голос, и Гарри обмер: бабка Гермионы?

Дверь распахнулась. На пороге стояла девушка в длинной белой рубашке. 

— Выходи, не бойся. Северус тебя заждался.

Забыв обо всем, Гарри вскочил.

— Где он? 

Девушка лукаво улыбнулась, и Гарри вдруг узнал ее — та самая веселая русалка. Только сейчас у нее были ноги, как у человека, а волосы стали рыжими.

— Что ж ты, в такую ночь к своему суженому без венка пойдешь? Как можно? Смотри, я тебе принесла ветки ивы, папоротник и водяные лилии. Давай покажу, как плести. 

Когда они дошли до озера, венок был готов. 

— Вот еще рубашку переодень. — Она протянула Гарри тонкую, полупрозрачную рубаху. — Серебрянки ткали специально для такой ночи. А потом иди и опусти венок на воду.

Гарри нерешительно оглянулся на нее, но она засмеялась:

— Дурачок. Сам справишься, а я к подружкам побегу.

— А у вас у всех ноги теперь? — окликнул ее Гарри, но она только захохотала в ответ и убежала. 

Гарри посмотрел на рубашку: серебристая тонкая ткань переливалась в лунном свете, будто паутинка. Казалось кощунством надевать такую рубаху и оставлять грубые штаны из нечесаного льна. Раздевшись догола, он натянул невесомую рубашку и пошел к берегу.

Он зашел в воду по колено и опустил венок на воду. Девушки пускали такие венки по реке, но тот, кто был нужен Гарри, жил в озере. Он подтолкнул венок, и тот отплыл, слегка покачиваясь на безмятежно спокойной воде. Гарри следил за ним, пока он не растворился в темноте. Луна скрылась за облаком, и он всматривался в непроглядную ночь и ждал. 

Легкая волна плеснула по ногам, намочив край волшебной рубашки, потом еще одна. Впереди, в темной воде показалось что-то светлое. Белое, будто кожа. Из озера навстречу Гарри выходил человек. 

***

Гарри смотрел, не отрываясь. Северус стал совсем как человек: его волосы были темными, вместо хвоста появились ноги, между ног... Гарри вспыхнул и поднял глаза — Северус подошел вплотную и оказался на голову выше. В венке с белыми водяными лилиями он выглядел суровым божеством. 

— Пойдем. — Северус взял его за руку и повел к берегу. Они молча пошли вдоль воды. Ладонь Северуса была теплой и сухой, Гарри потянул его руку к губам и коснулся костяшек пальцев. Северус улыбнулся ему и настойчиво повторил: — Пойдем.

Возле самой воды под раскидистой ивой русалки выстелили им ложе мягким мхом. Гарри снял с Северуса венок, Северус подул на его рубашку, и та слетела с плеч тонкой паутинкой. Поцелуи Северуса были обжигающими, тело — горячим, и Гарри до самого утра забыл о прохладной ласковой воде и сильном гибком хвосте. Вдалеке горел костер из их венка, и русалки еще долго водили вокруг него хороводы. 

Звезды уже побледнели, когда Гарри в последний раз выгнулся, ловя раскрытыми губами вздох Северуса. 

— Роса выпала, — раздался голос русалки. 

Тяжело дыша, Северус приподнялся и потянул Гарри из их убежища. 

— Омовение, — коротко пояснил он.

На полянке за старыми дубами пышно рос клевер. Гарри лег на спину и несколько раз перекатился по мокрой траве. Северус поймал его в объятия и коснулся губами лба. 

— Можно мне с тобой? — прошептал Гарри, но Северус покачал головой.

— Не смотри, — шепнул он в ответ. Затем встал и бегом бросился к озеру. А Гарри уткнулся лицом в траву, набрал полные кулаки клевера и заплакал.

***

У озера было совсем тихо, даже рыбы не плескали. Гарри подождал немного и отправился в деревню. Домой он вернулся с первыми лучами солнца. У сарая стояли растерянные дядя с теткой и соседка, тетушка Фигг. 

— Как есть, русалки утащили. Думал, проучу непослушного мальчишку. Запер его да и забыл.

— Замок ржавой трухой весь осыпался, тьфу-тьфу-тьфу, — сплюнула тетушка Фигг и вдруг заметила Гарри. — Утопленник! Утопленник вернулся! — истошно закричала она. Завизжала тетка. 

Дядя стал белее полотна. Он попятился и уперся спиной в стену сарая.

— Тьфу, тьфу, уйди, уйди.

Гарри стало смешно. 

— Да живой я. 

— Порченый! — закричала тетка. — Русалками порченый, сгинь!

Гарри шагнул к ним:

— Смотрите, я живой, теплый. Вот, возьмите руку.

Тетушка Фигг и тетка взвизгнули.

— Прочь! — вдруг страшно закричал дядя. — Сгинь, нечистый, и больше не приходи, живой ты или утопленный, на вилы подниму!

Гарри покачал головой.

— Прощай, тетя. Прощай, дядя. 

Он побрел к озеру, устроился там в камышах и уснул.

***

Что-то щекотало щеку. Гарри отмахнулся, не открывая глаз, но вредная муха не унималась. Он хлопнул себя по лицу, спросонья не рассчитав, и ухнул от боли. Рядом раздался смешок. Гарри распахнул глаза и увидел Северуса. В руке у него была травинка.

Гарри улыбнулся, и Северус прижался к нему горячим человеческим телом. 

— Трижды по девять дней я могу выходить к тебе и быть с тобой по-вашему, по-земному, — прошептал Северус, кружа кончиком пальца по подбородку Гарри.

— А потом?

— А потом я усну до весны. 

— Мы уснем, — твердо сказал Гарри. В бездонных черных глазах вспыхнула жажда, и Северус повторил:

— Мы уснем.

***

Так и повелось. У толстого дуба Гарри выстроил себе шалаш, обложил его мхом и выстелил папоротником. Там он спал с зари до полудня, пока Северус уходил в озеро. В деревню он больше не ходил, только однажды прокрался к мельнице, чтобы повидаться с Гермионой.

— Возьми еще хлеба, Гарри, — причитала она, — ты же совсем прозрачный стал, что же это.

— Кто это тут? — в каморку заглянула бабка Гермионы. — Пахнет так, будто… А-а, — ее морщинистое лицо совсем сморщилось, будто печеное яблоко. — Вереск, клевер и болотная водица. Ну здравствуй, подружка.

Гарри вспомнил, как скреблись и хихикали возле сарая, и испуганно уставился на бабку.

— Ух и глазища. Недаром ты так водяному приглянулся. Ни у одной девицы таких нет. 

— Бабушка, — вмешалась Гермиона, — а можно его как-то… обратно вернуть?

Бабка скрипуче засмеялась:

— Да ты посмотри на него. Какое там обратно. Отдал водяному венок, мальчик? Вижу, вижу, что отдал, не красней так. И не бойся меня, чего уже теперь бояться. Чем ты его кормишь тут? Ну-ка меда еще принеси, его водяному понравится.

Она снова засмеялась. Гермиона вышла, а бабка придвинулась к нему ближе.

— Недолго тебе осталось, так послушай меня. Неслыханное это дело, чтобы водяной мальчишку выбрал, но сестрица моя, говорили, всегда была своевольной, видно, сынок в нее пошел. Когда уйдешь к нему, не вздумай мою внучку сманить в озеро, понял?

Гарри помотал головой.

— Нет, ни за что!

— Смотри мне, не погуби девку. 

***

— В деревне сейчас свадьбы, июнь зовут медовым. — Гарри заложил руки за голову и мечтательно уставился в небо. В теле была приятная истома, хотелось дремать.

— Ты сладко пахнешь вереском, и твое семя слаще меда. — Северус положил голову ему на живот.

— А ведьма с мельницы мне сказала, что от меня болотной водицей пахнет. — Гарри принялся перебирать темные волосы

— Сильно пахнет?

— Угу, даже Гермиона почувствовала. 

— Хорошо.

Они замолчали.

— А тонуть — больно? — вдруг спросил Гарри.

Северус приподнял голову и настороженно посмотрел на него.

— Мама тебе не рассказывала?

Северус молча покачал головой.

— Как я должен это сделать?

Северус опустил глаза, и Гарри уже думал, что он не ответит, когда он хрипло заговорил:

— За холмом, там, где высокий берег, возле старого тиса есть темный омут. Приди туда на исходе ночи, когда выпадет роса, позови меня по имени и бросайся вниз. 

Гарри вдруг стало зябко. 

— А ты бы хотел остаться человеком? — спросил он.

— Но я не человек, — сердито возразил Северус, — а ты — теперь мой. Ты передумал?

Он откатился подальше и теперь сидел на траве, раздраженно глядя на Гарри. 

— А если бы мы поменялись местами, ты бы прыгнул в омут ради меня? — настойчиво выспрашивал Гарри. Он и сам не понимал, что на него нашло.

— Я — не человек, — упрямо повторил Северус. Он поднялся и пошел к воде. 

— Северус, погоди!

Но Северус, не оглядываясь, вошел в воду, мелькнул серебристо-зеленый хвост, и Гарри остался один.

***

Солнце было уже совсем высоко. Гарри поджидал Северуса, вытянувшись на толстой ветке, с которой любил прыгать в воду. Вдруг на опушке показались смеющиеся девушки. Гарри узнал одну из них — смешливую Лаванду из соседней деревни. На нее давно заглядывался братец Дадли. Девушки сбросили одежду и остались в длинных белых рубашках.

— Айда голышом! — крикнула вдруг одна из них. 

— Мы тебя с русалкой спутаем, — засмеялись другие. 

— Вода теплая совсем! — крикнула третья. 

Весело гомоня, они скинули рубахи и залезли в воду.

— Давайте сюда, поближе к ивам, чтоб с берега не увидел кто! 

Они очутились прямо под Гарри, который даже дыхание затаил, чтобы его не обнаружили. Он улыбался, глядя, как девушки плещутся и играют в воде, разглядывал блестящие капли и солнечные блики и совсем забыл о времени. 

И вдруг за завесой клонящихся к воде ветвей он заметил Северуса. Тот пристально и зло смотрел на него. Встретившись с Гарри взглядом, Северус нырнул, и вокруг девушек начала бурлить вода. Они завизжали, кинулись врассыпную к берегу, одна вдруг страшно закричала и скрылась под водой. 

Гарри спрыгнул с ветки и слепо поплыл в ту сторону, где девушка ушла под воду, и вдруг увидел ее огромные, полные ужаса глаза. Он потянулся к ней, но тут сильный хвост оплел его ноги и потащил прочь, в глубину озера. Отчаянно замахав руками, Гарри изогнулся и увидел Северуса. Вид у него был страшный: оскаленные острые зубы, дикие глаза, зеленые волосы, которые развевались вокруг головы, будто змеи. Их взгляды встретились, и Северус угрожающе щелкнул зубами.

Очнулся Гарри на берегу. Небо затянуло низкими тучами, на ветру тихо шелестела осока, по озеру шла мелкая рябь. Дрожа от холода в мокрой одежде, он приподнялся и закричал:

— Северус!

Попытавшись встать, он упал и увидел, что ноги опутаны водорослями. Чувствуя подступающую панику, Гарри начал сдирать с себя склизкие стебли. В груди кололо, и он закашлялся.

— Северус! Северус! Эй, кто-нибудь, русалки! — кричал он, пока не сорвал голос, но ему никто не отвечал. Пошел дождь, капли зашуршали по траве, заколотили по озеру. Гарри подполз к самому краю воды и зашептал: — Северус, пожалуйста, Северус, выйди ко мне. Северус.

***

— Тихо-тихо, лежи спокойно.

— Бабушка, лихорадка вроде спадает. 

— Спадает. Дай-ка мне еще настойки.

Что-то прохладное прикоснулось к пересохшим губам, и Гарри благодарно застонал.

— Выпей глоток. Горько? Ничего, вот, запей.

Гарри обессиленно упал на подушку и открыл глаза. 

— Что?..

— Гарри, у тебя была сильная лихорадка, еле выходили тебя с бабушкой, — наклонилась к нему Гермиона. — Я тебя у озера нашла.

— Озеро. — Гарри дернулся, но его тут же придержали сильные руки.

— Куда собрался? Лежи, ты сейчас слабее котенка. Некуда тебе спешить.

— Се…

— Спит твой водяной. Все уже спят. Август на дворе. И ты спи, а то так до весны не дотянешь.

Гарри провалился в сон.

***

Он еще несколько раз урывками приходил в себя и снова проваливался в бред. Ему чудился Северус. Злой, угрюмый, он поднимал на озере огромные волны, мутная зеленая вода заливала лес, Гарри покорно шел на дно, но русалки выталкивали его наверх. 

К сентябрю лихорадка совсем спала, но Гарри сильно ослабел и выходил только посидеть возле протоки. Он подставлял лицо последним теплым лучам солнца и вспоминал лето: полуденный зной и душные июльские ночи, плеск воды, низкий смех, ласковые руки, мягкий мох. Бабка выходила, смотрела на него, цокала языком и говорила, что тоска не дает болезни отступить. 

— Чего ж вы там не поделили? Жених твой затопил все колодцы, попортил воду грязью и мусором. Три коровы утонули, а к озеру деревенские боятся даже подходить. 

Гарри молчал.

— Вот непутевые, — вздыхала бабка. — Ладно, зимой поворожу тебе, а пока набирайся сил.

Гермиона по секрету рассказала ему, что они с подружками ходили на озеро.

— Только бабке не проболтайся, убьет, — шептала она, округляя глаза и оттого напоминая большую лохматую птицу. — Ходили все вместе, так не очень страшно. К воде даже не приближались, из кустов выглядывали. Это самый конец июля был, русалки из воды уже не выходили, потому мы и пошли. И мы слышали, Гарри, — ее глаза стали еще больше, — слышали, как кто-то плачет у горбатого камня. Не то зверь, не то человек. А потом плеснуло что-то в озере, и мы убежали.

По ночам Гарри плакал тоже. Потом перестал, но в сердце поселилась глухая тоска, не дававшая дышать. На улице становилось все холоднее, зарядили частые дожди, Гарри подходил к колодцу и подолгу заглядывал в темную глубину. Однажды его застала у колодца бабка.

— Что это ты задумал? 

— Просто смотрю.

— А ты не смотри, не на что там смотреть. Если прыгнешь, там тебя ничего не ждет. Вот придет весна, проснется твой водяной, помиритесь, тогда и прыгай. Только не в мой колодец. 

Гарри даже наведался как-то к омуту. К самому краю подходить не стал, вытянул шею и посмотрел в темную манящую воду. Виски сдавило, в ушах раздался какой-то шепот, и Гарри отшатнулся.

***

Зимой озеро так и не замерзло. Бабка охала, что водяной беспокойно спит, что год не удастся, а Гарри представлял, как Северус спит во дворце на дне озера, его зеленые волосы легко колышутся в воде, а за окном покачиваются водоросли. Он думал о том, что, если бы не глупая ссора, они бы спали сейчас вместе, — и зима казалась бесконечной. Но всему приходит конец, в воздухе запахло весной, люди стали готовиться к празднику Возвращения света. Снег растаял, показались первые робкие цветы. Гермиона, краснея, призналась Гарри, что собирается обручиться с сыном кузнеца из соседней деревни. 

В вечер праздника бабка принесла в каморку Гарри бадейку с водой, плошку молока и сушеную жабу. 

— Обещала тебе поворожить, помнишь? Смотри, это вода из озера и молоко от однорогой козлицы. Поставь-ка воду на огонь. 

Гарри вскипятил воду в котелке, и бабка, что-то бормоча под нос, вылила туда молоко. Потом цепко ухватила Гарри за руку, стиснула ладонь и кольнула иглой в самую мякоть.

— Ай! — вскрикнул Гарри. А в котел уже упала капля его крови.

— Как его зовут? — спросила бабка.

— Северус. 

Бабка хмыкнула, пошептала что-то над жабой и бросила ее в котелок. 

— Не двигайся и молчи, — прошептала она. Гарри замер. 

Прошла минута, другая, за стеной что-то скрипнуло, и вдруг из котелка выпрыгнула живая жаба.

— Открой дверь, быстро! — крикнула бабка, и Гарри молнией метнулся к двери. Жаба выскочила за порог и пропала.

Бабка довольно улыбнулась. 

— Теперь она пойдет к нему и, пока он спит, нашепчет, что ты его любишь и ждешь. Все будет хорошо, мальчик, не горюй.

***

Весна вошла в полную силу, зазеленели травы, зашумела вода в пади под мельницей. И в сердце Гарри постепенно расцветала надежда. С каждым новым солнечным днем приближался тот, когда проснутся обитатели озера. Гарри вспоминал, как впервые увидел Северуса на камне, и думал, как пойдет к озеру, и на этот раз у них все получится.

Как-то к вечеру бабка заглянула в каморку и сказала:

— А русалки-то уже проснулись. — Сердце Гарри загрохотало в ушах, но бабка не дала ему выбежать за дверь. — Погоди. Они хмурые и не выспавшиеся, и волосы у них обрезаны, а почему — не говорят. И про водяного не говорят. Завтра в полдень сходи к озеру, позови его. Авось, что-нибудь получится.

Старой ведьме Гарри поверил и спать лег рано, чтобы поскорее наступило завтра. Но уснуть не мог, вертелся, чесался и весь измучился прежде, чем забыться зыбким сном. 

Среди ночи раздался стук в дверь. Гарри заполошно подскочил и сбил плошку с погасшей свечкой с кривоногого табурета — та так и заскакала по полу. За дверью стоял Северус. 

***

Гарри затрясло. Он ухватил Северуса за руки и втащил в каморку, а потом кинулся ему на шею. Зарылся лицом в совсем короткие, пахнущие ряской волосы… И Северус опустился перед ним на колени.

— Прости меня, — глухо сказал он Гарри в живот. — Прости. Я не могу без тебя.

— Северус, — ахнул Гарри, отстраняясь, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. — А как ты вышел на землю? 

Северус кивнул на свою длинную зеленую рубаху до пят.

— Рубашка из волос русалок. До утра я буду человеком. 

Гарри упал на колени рядом с ним и принялся осыпать поцелуями холодные щеки.

— Я так тосковал по тебе, — бормотал он между поцелуями.

— Я узнал, как стать человеком насовсем, если ты этого хочешь, — лихорадочно шептал Северус в ответ. — Мне все равно, только бы с тобой. Помни, что я хочу быть с тобой. — По его щекам покатились большие прозрачные слезы. Гарри слизнул одну — на вкус она была, словно озерная вода. 

— Я хочу быть с тобой, — исступленно повторял ему Гарри, едва слыша, что говорит Северус, — с тобой. 

***

Гарри вздрогнул и проснулся. Он почему-то уснул на полу. Он растерянно огляделся. В комнате сильно пахло озером, водорослями, а возле него лежала какая-то бесформенная тряпка. Он приподнял ее двумя пальцами и увидел, что это клок пожухлой спутанной травы. Северус. Гарри бросился за дверь и судорожно огляделся. Небо на востоке начало сереть. Он выбежал к протоке, и тут его окликнули:

— Эй, кого ищешь? 

Он оглянулся и увидел возле мельничного колеса страшного старика, обросшего травой и ракушками. Старик потянул носом и ухмыльнулся.

— Чую, чую, кого ищешь. Приходил он ко мне. Спрашивал, как человеком стать. Я ему рассказал, но только дурак он, чтобы ради смертного на такое пойти. 

— Что он хочет сделать? — спросил Гарри. Сердце екнуло от нехорошего предчувствия. 

— Я тебе скажу, мальчик, может, ты отговоришь этого дурня. Тебе-то это все зачем? А меня старая ведьма голодом тут уморит или воду отравит. — Старик пожевал губами, рыгнул и выплюнул в воду лягушку. — Мы договорились, что сегодня на закате я отрежу ему язык и плавник на хвосте заговоренным ножом. И тогда он станет человеком.

Гарри попятился. 

— Нет, нет, нет.

— Вот и я ему сначала так сказал, потому что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. Не умеете вы, смертные, ценить такую любовь. — Старик снова рыгнул. — Пора мне на боковую. Скоро рассветет.

Гарри развернулся и посмотрел на бледнеющее небо. 

«За холмом, там, где высокий берег, возле старого тиса есть темный омут. Приди туда на исходе ночи, когда выпадет роса, позови меня по имени и бросайся вниз». 

Гарри сорвался с места. Он бежал, не помня себя, по мокрой от росы траве, наперегонки с рассветом. Завидев тис, он громко закричал:

— Северус! Северус! 

Неподалеку раздался всплеск, из воды показался Северус. Тяжело дыша, Гарри смотрел в темные глаза: отчаяние мешалось в них с надеждой. И тогда Гарри улыбнулся ему и позвал еще раз:

— Северус. 

Потом взглянул в непроглядную бездну и прыгнул вниз.

 

Конец


End file.
